Never Abandon Me
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Sarah's dying, Everyone abandons her. Will he abandon her too?


**Never Abandon Me  
Disclaimer: if i said i owned it, i'd be thrown in the bog of stench by either a very angry spiky haired dude, or muppets...so I don't own it.  
A/N: I needed a tiny break from the other stories so i came up with this one while at work one afternoon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Since she'd found out, Sarah wouldn't leave her bed. She didn't call for her friends, human or otherwise; she didn't go to school, she didn't do anything. She was dying, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Eventually she had to be hospitalized. She was rapidly losing weight. Her body was frail and thin.

Once every few weeks, her father would bring Toby by. He would tell her he loved her and that he would have come sooner but Karen didn't think visits would make her better, only worse. Not that it really mattered though, Sarah knew the truth.

What's said is said, what's done is done. What is to be will be whether we like it or not.

It was strange how phrases like that pop into your head when you're dying…not that she didn't think of that place, those creatures, or _him_. No, those few hours were a constant in her thoughts, perhaps not directly, but they were there. He was there.

Sometimes when she slept, he came to her. It was just like it had been in the tunnel. He would come towards her, relaxed, amused, and arrogant. She would stand by the wall cautious and unsure. He would lean against the wall, just enough to be in her personal space, but not touching her. Never touching.

"What is it you want, Sarah?" he would ask, arrogantly amused as if knowing her answer.

"I want my brother back." She would reply.

It was then always that the amusement was gone, the smirk whipped from his thin lips, and his sparkling blue mismatched eyes would go cold.

"As you wish." He would say.

Then, everything blurred. She would fall. Fall back into reality, back to her living hell.

Sometimes the dream came every night, others just once a week. But it was never different.

One week, however, the dream didn't come. Nothing came, and Sarah found herself waking in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. The next week, it was the same. No dreams, no nothing. Sarah began to feel weaker than she had ever felt before. Why hadn't the dream come? Was he abandoning her too?

No, he couldn't. That was the one thing she didn't think she could take. If he were truly gone, then there was no point to continue with her suffering. She may as well die now.

"Please, don't abandon me." She whispered before falling off to sleep.

That night it was different. She walked through the tunnels under the labyrinth for what seemed like ages. Her legs felt sore after a few hours. It was odd, she'd never felt pain in her dreams before. After a long while, she came across false alarms.

"You get quite a lot of those when you are on the right path to what your searching for." Came a voice.

Startled, Sarah turned, backing towards the wall.

It was then that he faced her, a twinkle in his mismatched eyes and a playful smirk on his lips. He moved towards her, as always, he was just close enough to set her mind whirling.

He continued to lean closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and his wild blonde hair tickling her skin.

"What is it that you want, Sarah?" he whispered into her ear.

She felt his gaze burning her face, and flushed.

Then with a boldness she never realized she had, Sarah moved her lips towards his ear, mimicking his stance.

"It's not what I want that matters anymore. It's what I need." She backed away then, just enough to look into his eyes. "I need you, Jareth."

In that moment, Sarah knew she wasn't dreaming. She hadn't even fallen asleep yet. When his lips made contact with hers, she knew it hadn't been possible. In dreams they never touched; yet her she stood in the arms of the one she always wanted.

No, the one she needed.

When they broke apart, Jareth's gaze became serious, and concerned. His eyes bore into her eyes with a fire she hadn't seen from him before. "Always know this, my love. I will never abandon you, I will never let you go and no words can force me from your side, no magic will keep me from coming to you."

Sarah smiled weakly. "I'm afraid I can't say the same, Jareth." She felt tears fill her eyes. "I'm dying."

Jareth chuckled then, "No Sarah, you're not dying." He tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "You have become like me."

Taken aback Sarah stared at him confused. "What?"

"You have become fae, Sarah." He said slowly. "You feel pain because your mortality is, in a sense, dying."

"So, right now, I'm actually standing in the Labyrinth with you? I'm not in some very real dream?" Although she knew the truth, it would help to hear it from him.

Jareth smirked. "Well it could be a dream." He teased moving in to brush his lips every so slightly with his own. "But then I find this reality to be far more desirable then a dream."

Sarah giggled in spite of herself. She looked up at him for a moment and just stared. A small pang it her in the heart. She knew, now that he would never leave her.

"Thank you, Jareth." She whispered resting her head on his chest.

"For what, love?"

"For not abandoning me."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. "Always, Sarah. Always."

* * *

**So what did you think? You've got 13 hours to give me an answer or...looks around for kid children to steal and a labyrinth for peeps to run...yeah i've got nothin...**


End file.
